The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling a drive unit of a vehicle.
A method and a device for controlling a drive unit of a vehicle are described in German Patent No. 195 34 633, for example. In the method and device described therein, changes in engine torque are delayed by low-pass filtering of the driver""s selection. In addition, a pulse-shaped characteristic of the injection volume is proposed to achieve a smooth application of the engine, after which the amount of fuel injected is released for acceleration without delay.
Low-pass filtering has a negative effect on the spontaneity of the driving performance. In addition, with modern drive train concepts, an interaction between engine movement and drive train may be observed, so that load shock may be further intensified.
Changes of state between thrust and traction may be implemented very rapidly due to the fact that a filter in which at least one high-pass filter and one low-pass filter are connected in parallel is used. Due to the rapid change of state, a spontaneous response of the vehicle to the driver""s selection may be implemented. Damping of shock on arrival in the new contact position yields a definite noise reduction during the load reversal process, a reduction in the load shock at load reversal as a result of minor changes in the driver""s selection and a reduced bucking tendency of the drive train.
Due to the parallel connection of the signals of the high- and low-pass filters and the fact that the variation of their phase angles is applied to the engine-drive train combination, the driving performance may be designed to be largely independent of the damping of load shock.
When there are gradual changes in driver""s selection, a comfortable transition in state is possible even without acceleration and deceleration of masses. With such an excitation, there is no intervention by the load shock damper.
Due to the special combination of filters, the masses of the drive train are accelerated by at least one moment pulse and are decelerated again prior to reading the new contact position, so the position of this pulse relative to the time of the change in quantity selection as well as the position of the pulses relative to one another are variable.